


put the camera away, patrick!

by wentzgold



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzgold/pseuds/wentzgold
Summary: When Pete first sees the thumbnail of the video, he thinks it’s a joke. Someone’s gotta be fucking him over.But it’s Patrick. Patrick, honey brown hair mussed up, teeth digging into his plush pink bottom lip, wide-eyed at the camera with a ‘come fuck me’ gaze, dressed in nothing but a loose t-shirt and boxers.Pete knows he shouldn’t click on the video. He really, really, shouldn’t.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	put the camera away, patrick!

Pete is relishing in the moments that he has to himself after his parents have gone to bed, as usual. He’s- well, he’s utilising his time well, so to speak. Who even needs sleep, anyway? His laptop’s propped on his pillow, the soft blue glow of the screen illuminating Pete’s face. Pete’s shorts and boxers are in a pool around his ankles, and he’s stroking himself slowly, lazily, as he rakes his eyes over the faceless blonde guy in the video who’s currently sucking a brunette off. 

Maybe it’s weird, that it’s routine to be jacking off to gay porn at twelve in the morning, but really it’s the only time he has to himself when he has parents who want to poke their noses into everything he does. 

As for the gay part, his sexuality’s no secret. If the nail polish, girl jeans, and eyeliner don’t give it away already, Pete doesn’t know what will.

However, nothing’s doing it for him tonight. Sighing at his softening dick, he clicks out of the video and into one of the forums, looking for better material. He’s getting tired of the staged stuff, the exaggerated moans and screams, and the unrealistic, rock hard abs on all the porn stars. 

Perhaps he should be looking for some homemade videos. Pretty boys in front of video cameras- yes, that’s good, Pete thinks, as filthy images begin to conjure themselves in his mind. He fingers fly across the keyboard as he types in a few choice keywords, and clicks into a forum discussing camboys. 

Wow, this is good shit. Someone’s compiled a _whole list_ of pretty, soft, camboys with direct urls to link people straight to their channels. Pete decides to comb through everyone on the list first, before settling on someone he could actually _enjoy_ watching. He’s so fucking lucky to have found this list, all these boys are just his type, doe-eyed, innocent-looking, straight-up cute. Until they start fingering themselves on camera, that is. 

He still hasn’t made his decision when he comes to the last link. The channel name’s pretty simple, _porcelainboy_. Pete has high hopes for this one, because it’s ranked all the way at the bottom and whoever compiled this list said ‘the best is saved for the last’. The comments are also full of praise for this guy, so he’s gotta be really good at his job. He has gotta be the one that Pete can depend on for jack off material. Pete’s mouse hovers over the link, and clicks on it.

The boy’s channel loads. It’s a nice, clean layout, and the videos load, there are about 20 of them. Pete’s eyes drift down to the thumbnail of the most recent video, in anticipation of how this much praised _porcelainboy_ looks like. 

Pete’s heart stills. His breath catches in his throat because _this isn’t possible_. His head is suddenly spinning, and he grips sweaty palms onto the ledge of his desk tightly. But he can’t tear his eyes away from the glow of the screen, because- because- it’s _Patrick_. Patrick, honey brown hair mussed up, teeth digging into his plush pink bottom lip, wide-eyed at the camera with a ‘come fuck me’ gaze, dressed in nothing but a loose t-shirt and boxers. 

_Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_ is the only thing running through Pete’s mind right now, because _what the fuck_. It’s gotta be a joke, Patrick somehow found the porn websites Pete frequents and decided to pull a prank on him. Yeah, that must be it. He picks his phone up, about to shoot Patrick a “haha, very funny” text when he hesitates and looks back at the screen.

Because… what if it isn’t a prank? How would Patrick react to Pete finding out about this whole camboy act? Maybe someone hacked Patrick’s private videos and stole his identity? That seems possible. 

Slowly, he sets his phone back down on the table, and makes a point of pulling his pants and underwear back up. He is so not jerking off to watching his best friend… get himself off or fuck himself or whatever he’s about to see right now.

Pete shudders at the thought. 

He scrolls past all the other videos down to the very first video, all the way at the bottom, made a bit more than two months ago. He doesn’t even notice that his hands are trembling slightly as he clicks on the thumbnail.

The video starts off with the camera facing a bed that Pete _recognises_ , it’s the same bed they’ve played uno games on and watched _Ghostbusters_ about ten thousand times on. Pete lets out a shaky breath.

Reddish-blonde hair and a pair of eyes pop into the frame. Blue-green eyes, eyes Pete’s seen tears well up in and watched crinkle whenever Patrick laughs. On screen, Patrick moves back and settles himself on his bed, a threadbare t-shirt on him. His bottom half is out of frame. Pete swallows nervously.

“Hi,” Patrick smiles, Pete notes that he sounds a little nervous, and it’s kinda cute. “Sooo… this is my first video. Don’t really know how to go about this, I guess… uh, I’ll jump right into it?” Patrick scratches the back of his neck, and leans back on the bed. 

_Thank god he’s wearing boxers_ , Pete sighs with relief, but it doesn’t make matters any better. The black boxers are _dreadfully_ thin, and Pete can literally see the outline of Patrick’s dick through them. Boy, Patrick’s packing a _lot._

Oh my god, Pete’s scrutinizing his best friend’s clothed dick. _I’m going to hell I’m going to hell I’m going to hell_ , he thinks.

Patrick gives the camera a shy smile, before continuing. “Hi, I’m Patrick. I'm eighteen, and I’ve never done this before, but stay here with me, alright?” he casually reaches out of frame and retrieves a small, pink bottle. Pete’s breath catches in his throat when he realises that it’s lube. “I’ve prepped myself just for you,” Patrick bites his lip, eyes innocent as ever. “Want to take a look?” 

Pete’s cock gives an interested twitch. Pete’s cock is really fucking dumb because this is Patrick, Patrick his best friend and he’s never, _ever_ associated porn with Patrick. Maybe a few thoughts have run through Pete’s mind, like how pretty Patrick’s lips are and how soft his skin is, but never anything more than that. 

On screen, Patrick has turned and now lies on his stomach, ass facing the camera. He turns his head around and chuckles like it’s fucking funny, that Pete’s already getting half-hard and Patrick hasn’t even started doing anything. Patrick slides his boxers down at snail pace, and Pete dies a little inside with every inch of pale skin revealed. 

Patrick runs his hands over the pale smoothness of his ass, before gripping them firmly. “Like what you see?” he says a bit breathlessly, and it’s typical porn dialogue, but _oh god_ , Pete’s definitely fully hard now, straining against his pajama pants. “It gets better.”

Pete is _not_ going to jerk off. He totally has a strong morale. 

“Oh, no, you didn’t,” Pete whispers to himself.

He _so_ did. Patrick spreads his cheeks, and holy shit, it does get better. A butt plug, baby blue, is snug within the tight pink pucker. 

Patrick pulls the plug out with a little whine that shoots straight to Pete’s cock . Patrick sits up now, hard dick on full frontal display. It’s thick, curved upwards proudly, pink and flushed at the head. Pete can see a drop of pre-cum forming at the head, and his mouth can't help but salivate. Patrick grabs something else that makes Pete’s eyes widen to the size of saucers.

It’s a black dildo, but it’s fucking huge, has to be a good eight inches at least. Pete’s eyes flick from Patrick’s cute, chubby frame, oversized t-shirt still clinging onto him, to the monstrous dildo in his hand. 

Oh, so Patrick’s a virgin but he can take an 8 inch dildo up his ass? Pete’s not buying it. This whole thing is a hallucination. A fever dream. Pete’s gonna snap out of it any second now. 

He doesn’t snap out of it. A very real Patrick on the screen licks his lips in concentration as he starts to lube the dildo up. 

“Please tell me you’re not gonna ride it,” Pete murmurs. 

“M’gonna fuck myself on this now,” Patrick’s on the floor now, positioning himself directly on top of the dildo.

“Oh my fucking god.” Pete groans softly. 

Patrick sinks down slowly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He sinks _all the way_ down, exhaling a shaky breath when can’t go any deeper. He shifts a little, as if looking for the right spot.

Then, without warning he suddenly lifts his hips and slams himself back down on the dildo, working a rhythm of up, down, up, down, fucking himself deep and unhurriedly. Patrick moans, loud and slutty, and it echoes in Pete’s ears. 

Pete gives up. He doesn’t know when his boxers ended up around his ankles too, but it feels so fucking good when he finally curls a hand around his _painfully_ hard dick and strokes in time to Patrick’s rhythm. He is so regretting this when he has to act normal in front of Patrick tomorrow morning. 

Pete thrusts into his fist and rolls his thumb around the head, spreading the pre-come beginning to bead at the tip. He feels like a sick, fucked-up pervert, getting off on this, but feeling guilty will be a problem for daytime Pete. He’s a little preoccupied at the moment. 

Patrick throws his head back, pretty pink mouth parted, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His hair’s all messed up, and his brows are furrowed, eyes half-lidded, bouncing on the infuriatingly gigantic rubber dildo that Pete wishes was him instead. Patrick looks like the perfect picture of sin and pleasure. 

_That’s what Patrick looks like getting fucked._

“Nnghh, fuck, I- Pe- please, c’mon, do this with me,” Patrick voice comes out cracked, husky, and it’s the sexiest thing Pete’s ever heard. Patrick wraps a hand around his own dick, jerking himself off in skilled, practiced movements. It’s clear that Patrick’s close, the way his hips are beginning to stutter and his eyes lose focus just a little.

Pete comes before him, fist shoved in his mouth to muffle his cries. Soon, Patrick’s pushed over the edge too, a small grunt leaving his lips as he does so, biting his lip so hard it looks like it’s about to bleed. 

Pete leans back on his bed, absolutely exhausted. Patrick slides off the dildo, cleaning himself up with a washcloth and chatting good-naturedly. Pete catches little bits drifting by, “Hope to see you here with me again…”, “Geez, that was quite the workout…”, but then Patrick says something with a nervous chuckle that makes Pete sit ramrod straight and rewind the video to hear it again.

“Heh...almost- almost said someone’s name there, close call,” Patrick grins sheepishly.

Hot jealousy immediately shoots through Pete’s veins. So Patrick thinks about someone else when he fucks himself? Patrick wants that someone else, someone else that’s not Pete, to fuck him?

 _Nobody should be allowed to touch Patrick. He’s fucking mine._

Pete’s alarmed by his own thoughts. So cruel, so possessive.

Patrick’s not his, hasn’t ever been. He’s free to like anyone he wants to. He especially doesn’t have to like Pete, Pete who just came so hard watching Patrick do things he obviously isn’t supposed to see. He looks down at his pajamas, now streaked messily with come.

Pete leans back on his bed again. He’s the worst best friend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually posted this before, but i chickened out and deleted it after a day lol. here it is again! hope you liked it <3 please leave kudos and maybe even a comment if you did!


End file.
